For literally generations it has been known in the art to provide devices variously known as lift rings, drawer pulls, and the like, involving a base member in which is mounted a movable, generally U-shaped lift ring or bail. The base member is typically affixed to the hatch, drawer, or the like by the use of several screws, and a recessed portion is typically provided in the upper or front face of the base member in which the bail may reside when not in use.
When it is desired to lift the hatch or open the drawer as the case may be, the user grasps approximately the middle portion of the bail, pulls it approximately 90.degree. away from the base member, and then proceeds to open the hatch lid or drawer. Since the bail on a drawer is usually in an approximately vertical position, when the bail is released, it normally returns by gravity to a flush position in the recessed portion of the base member.
However, the compartments in boats are usually covered by hatch lids situated in a generally horizontal position. Where the base member of a lift ring is mounted on a generally horizontal surface, gravity can only be depended upon to return the bail to a flush position in the recessed portion of the base member if the bail, when released, does not reside in a vertical, or "dead center" position, or worse, in a position past dead center. In latter case, the force of gravity resists the motion of the bail to return to its flush position in the recessed position of the base member.
Failure of the ball to return to its recess constitutes a safety hazard to a boater's footing; provides an undesirable potential snag for equipment and the person of the boater; and invites damage or destruction of the lift ring resulting from being stepped upon.
In the construction of boats it is particularly desirable to avoid the use of fixed members on the deck of the boat, over which the a boater may trip, these members including cleats, lift rings, and other upstanding devices. Many boats are equipped with hatch lids that are essentially flush, but in the past, these hatch lids were equipped with lift rings that often tended to reside in the vertical position when not in use, thus providing the hazards described above.
It was to overcome disadvantages of this type in the prior art lift rings that the present invention was created. The present invention also eliminates other problems inherent in prior art devices used for lifting hatch lid doors, opening cabinet doors and drawers, and locking of same for security purposes.
In addition to being subject to the problems described above, prior art devices for lifting, opening and/or locking were often difficult to mount and burdensome to maintain.
One particular prior art device used to lift and/or lock hatch lids was claimed by its manufacturer to be flush. In reality it was only flush when in the locked position, and when unlocked, the lifting handle was positioned substantially above the hatch lid, posing all the hazards of a non-flush device. In order to return the device to a flush position, it was necessary to turn and depress it, causing the locking mechanism to actuate. Thus, access to the contents of the hatch was denied until the key was located, inserted, and the device unlocked, returning it again to the non-flush position. In practice, many boaters, for convenience of gaining ready access to the hatch contents, left the key inserted in the device. Under this circumstance the key, being non-flush, was subject to being stepped upon and broken off in the lock, causing not only a tripping hazard, but also denying any access to the contents of the hatch compartment until the entire device could be laboriously removed from the hatch lid, usually causing destruction of the lifting device and severe damage to the lid.
Another prior art device used to lift and/or lock hatch lids purported to resolve the problem of the non-flush lifting device, but introduced other serious problems in that the closing mechanism frequently, through vibration and usage, lost its adjustment, making reliable usage impossible to maintain.
Both of the above described prior art devices as well as nearly all other known devices for lifting, opening and locking drawers, doors, hatch lids and the like, readily permit leakage of water into the enclosure. In the case of vertically mounted drawers, doors or closures, this may not be a serious disadvantage, but in the case of horizontally mounted hatch lids, hatch covers, and the like, water from spray, rainfall or hosing will, by gravity, enter the enclosure with resultant damage to the contents. Further, during weather below freezing temperature, the water leakage freezes, making it impossible to actuate the device and denying access to the contents of the compartment. In the case of a boat, the inability to retrieve life vests, flares and other equipment, or to service batteries and engines, constitute serious safety hazards.
Accordingly, it was also to overcome these disadvantages that the present highly effective, easily installed, easily maintained, and inexpensive lift ring was developed.